vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
GabouLit
"Don't dab, vote for Gab!" - GabouLit's Summer 2018 Election Phrase Who is GabouLit? GabouLit is a member of the infamous Team 6 whose grassroots campaign against candidates 'Rob' Roflgator, Jor Rilla, and R3dzDead propelled him to be the President of VRChat. His tenure as president was exceptionally short and ended when he took his life in a dramatic fashion on July 4th, 2018. Ever since his death, his ghost has been seen regularly haunting Roflgator and his patrons. History & Lore Gabou would enter the fray during Season 3 of the Legends of Roflgator, quickly becoming an antagonist and frequent critic to Roflgator's rule and authority. When the Summer Elections 2018 came around, Gabou would submit his candidacy against the incumbent Jor Rilla, Rob, and R3dz. Gab would undergo an extensive grassroots campaign. He would hire Space Whale for marketing, having the majestic creature fly a banner with a part of Gab's popular slogan "Don't dab, vote 4 Gab". Gab would also hire Buza as campaign manager for 5 minutes. He would even come up with his own catchy copypastas, ready for the ignorant masses to eat up. And it worked. Among other spam, "Don't dab, vote 4 Gab" would spread like wildfire, quickly gaining popularity. He would subsequently choose NotValco as his running mate. Debates TBA Election day TBA His meteoric rise and political upset shocked the world. Tenure as president Cabinet: -First Lady #1: Cheeeeese -First Lady #2: Humnoi -Vice President: NotValco -Speaker of the House: Astree -Press Secretary: Emerysaur -Head of Security: S0ra Policies':' Gab's first executive order as president would be to reduce the size of the new plates at the Lair of Roflgator. He would then offer a presidential pardon to Vincent X. Gab would make God RP legal, Gab would force Rob to lift the "2% of tips" rule for the bunny girls, with his employees now keeping 100% of the tips, and write an executive order that Rob uses the "Old Rob" model. Downfall TBA Afterlife & ghost After he passed on he has been seen regularly haunting The Gator Bar as a ghost goblin. Kibby ordered a statue built in his honor with Gab's ashes stored inside of it. Kibby would give the statue to Rob to use at his new Golden Gator bar in early August. Little did he know, his ashes would attract Gabou to the new location as well, with Ghost Gab establishing a permanent haunting presence on the premises. Ghost Gab can be occasionally seen terrorizing the Golden Gator bar by either throwing drinks around off the shelf or stealing them for the competitor bar on the island, the 'Dungeon Bar'. This has caused many headaches for Rob, but even more so for bartenders such as Emerysaur. Trivia * Despite being a creation of Roflgator, Astree was a vocal supporter of Gabou. When Gabou won, this caused Roflgator to spitefully and coldly erase Astree's back-ups from the cloud, so if Astree ever died again, he could never come back. * From the beginning of Gab's tenure to his downfall, First Lady Cheeeeese claimed she was "only in it for the money". Links *Twitch Clip - President GabouLit says goodbye with S0ra providing epic Anime voice over Gallery Gab and valco.png|Gab and his running mate NotValco on election night gab crew1.png|Gab, Buza and Valco GabouLin invasion.jpg|The "GabouLins" invade The Lair of Roflgator after the election GabouLin invasion2.jpg|Goblins making a mess of Roflgator's and Ikumi's bedroom in The Lair of Roflgator on July 4th GabouLin invasion3.jpg|Not the TV.... GabouLit says goodbye.png|Gabou says goodbye Ghost Gab Ghost GabouLins.jpg|Ghost Goblins continue to haunt The Lair of Roflgator after Gabou's death. Ghost GabouLins2.jpg|Not the bed... Roflgator Aug 8th GabouLit statue.jpg|Gab's memorial statue located next to the dumpster at the Golden Gator. There's a rumor that the statue is cursed and anyone that touches it "becomes uglier" Roflgator Aug 9th 19 Golden gator Gabou and Chuuu.jpg|Gab and Chuuu Category:People Category:Articles Still Underconstruction Category:Characters